New Beginning
by LightInTheDarkNight
Summary: Hermione is tired of fighting the ministry and when the Marrige law takes its place she just accepts it. Can Sirius bring back the fire back into her eyes?


She was sitting in a comfortable, plush leather chair; sipping tea and watching the raindrops fall on the cobbler street. She found the little coffee shop accidentally less than a year ago. While literally running away from her problems she walked through the doors into her own small _Paradise_. The magical world has been suffocating her for quite some time. After the war has ended she needed a place that did not have magic, a place where nobody new her name or what she has done and how she suffered. A place where the only thing that people new about her is that she liked her tea strong with a spoon of sugar and sometimes a chocolate muffin on the side. And this was it, her own little paradise.

This is where she wanted to meet him. Not surrounded by sad looks and pity, but in a place where she could breath. She could smell him when he came in. The little wind chime ringed and the wind from the outside pushed the cigarette smoke, leather and expensive cologne towards her. He saw her right away and she acknowledged him with a smile. He waved back telling her with gestures that he will order something at the bar and then join her at the small table. She chose their seats specifically. Her back was towards the back wall in the corner. She could see everyone in the small cafe. All who where leaving and entering were seen by her. _Constant vigilance_ rang Moody's voice in her head. The war did not leave her without many special gifts and paranoia did not have a good ring to it.

Sirius slowly walked towards her with a calm smile. She was surprised how easily he was able to blend in into the Muggle society. He was wearing a nice dress shirt with a velvet cardigan and black pants and not surprisingly was getting a lot of attention from the female patrons. And from the look on his face he new it.

"Hello there Kitten" he smiled to her while sitting down on the opposite chair from her. "Quite a nice spot you got here." Though it was Muggle the shop had a small allure of magic weaved tough it. You could slightly taste it in the air around them and he understood why she chose it. It represented her. The perfect blend of two worlds; just like Hermione herself.

"Hello Sirius," she responded with a smile. "Thank you, I quite like it myself. It is my little paradise I call it."

They set in silence looking at each other. There was sadness in her eyes that one could see. Like an air bubble their sadness have developed them. In the magical world Hermione was a strong and independent woman. She was teaching herself to become a potion master. She held her head high and never asked anybody for help. Yet, in this little paradise she was small. Sirius could truly see a woman who had a storm brooding in her head and the sadness in her eyes. The Ministry had passed down the Marriage Law, a law that required every witch and wizard to marry. In a sense you could say he took pity on the girl. She lost her family during the war and her seclusion most probably due to the PTDS did not help her in finding a husband in the given time strain. Sirius offered his hand and with the loss of wards she took it.

And this is where it left them. In a small muggle café, about to discus their marriage agreement lied out by the Ministry of Magic. Just as Sirius was about to speak a waitress has stopped him with his drink. A cup of steaming black coffee was placed on the table as if to warm up the cold atmosphere that they have created.

"Hermione," he started.

"Just give me a minute. One minute of me slowly drinking tea to clam my mind. One minute of paradise and then I'll be ready." she pleaded. She was lightly shaking and he understood. It was a big step they were both about to take and the wall of reality suddenly crushed her.

"Right. One minute." he responded while pulling himself up for his mug of coffee. He watched her and she watched the rainfall. She looked a little pale, with dark rings around her eyes. Her light shaking did not spot, though he could see she was trying. The teacup rattle just a little when she lifted it off the saucer. _When was the last time has she gotten some sleep. Has she been cooped up in her little potion lab all this time?_ And yet she still looked beautiful to him. _Gods how is it possible for a woman have such influence on hi_ m. Maybe he didn't just suggest this marriage out of the pity sake, Sirius though to himself. _Can it be that I subconsciously wanted this woman be mine?_

From her peripheral she was watching him. He didn't put any sugar or cream in his coffee. Sipping it slowly. Observing her, waiting for her to speak. How long can he wait? Is he thinking of turning her offer away? Would he do that? Did he already figure out that she is a damaged goods, broken and shattered? How long can he wait?

"Sirius," she started. "I want to thank you for meeting with me. I understand that you are a busy man and I appreciate for you to make some time to meet me."

"Not a problem Love. Though I am a little surprised about this place for our discussion."

"I wanted this to be private. In this place no one knows who we are. We are strangers who are having drinks in a nice small cafe. There is nobody here to look at me like I'm headed towards a burning stake. No one to look at you like a cradle robber." she looked at him on that and it made him smile. A small laugh escaped his lips as he shuffled around in his chair. She was happy to make his smile; he hasn't done that since the battle.

"Cradle robber, whelp that's true. And thank you for that." he saluted her with his mug of coffee. "I appreciate that a lot."

A small silence has settled between them again. He watched her fidget with the napkin on the table. Her fingers slowly folding the crumpled paper into its original state.

"Sirius, I want to say that I am sorry. I'm sorry that you got stuck with me. That the ministry is forcing us to do this. That out of all people I was the only one who could not find a suitable husband that is approved by the ministry other than you."

"Oh no, no Love. Don't even worry about it." He said reatching to touch her hand. "I was the one who offered the help and I hope that you understand that. And as I understand our arrangement is fairly simple. Correct?"

She wanted the marriage to be open for both of them. Even though she had no desire to see other people while being married she understood what sacrifice Sirius was making by becoming her husband. They have communicated regarding that but Sirius was not sure if he wanted that.

"Yes. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. The law requires all Muggle borns to be married into pureblood families to support and create diversity with in the society. As bullshit as it sounds they are pushing towards the multicultural society."

"The only sad thing for us that we are the experiment that they are trying to achieve." Sirius commented with sarcasm

"Very true. If we are going into this head on I want you to understand something. The marriage ceremony that is suggested by the Ministry is a binding but it is not required. Since I am a muggle born we can request that we marry by the muggle law. Diversifying the experience per say. With this marriage you will be completely free. I do not wish for you to be constrained by me or to play house with me. I cannot say how much I am grateful to you for doing this that I will not control you. The law only requires for us to be married and you are more than welcome do what ever your heart desires."

As she continued talking but Sirius's mind was working on overdrive. This witch was offering him his freedom _. Why? Did she not see the growing desire in his eyes?_ And maybe she would have if only the witch in question was looking at the half full teacup on the table.

"We would still be living together but I'm not asking you to do anything else. A good kiss during the ceremony all it takes and then you can ride off on your motorbike where ever your heart desires"

"Hermione." he said slowly. His mug of coffee forgotten was sitting on the table and he was now looking into the eyes of the young witch to see the joke. But nothing was coming up. How can this woman be so attractive while telling him he could screw whom ever he wanted even after they were married. And as she was telling him this he one again realized he did not want anybody else but her. True that Hermione has been distant and secluded lately. She needed a good nights rest and possibly a snuggle, Sirius grinned to himself but she was beautiful. A year after the war she has gained her weight back and get the muscle, but the sadness in her eyes did not leave. All Sirius wanted at that moment is to kiss her. To kiss all her troubles and sadness away and tell her that no woman has ever done anything for him. By giving him his freedom she has caught Sirius Black with her kindness. "Let me take you to dinner. I appreciate the gesture and I want to show you gratitude. If we are to be husband and wife let me at least take you on a date first. The ministry will not get their knickers in a twist for that."

"Okay." she said with a smile.

He picked up his cooled down cup of coffee and continued drinking. He has made up hi mind. He is going to woe Hermione Granger and will bring back the sparkle in her eyes. _She is goanna make a brilliant Mrs. Black_.


End file.
